The Princess In Chains
by SapphicaWrites
Summary: After a long tiring day of being Queen, Elsa hears a strange noise coming from Anna's room... and finds her sister in quite a predicament. (Elsanna, Smut/Fluff, Canon, Mild Kristanna)


Another weary day of royal duties was put behind the Queen of Arendelle as she headed back to her own bedroom to rest. Today had felt like it had been even busier than usual, Elsa had never been in so many meetings. But the ambassador from Genovia was scheduled to visit soon, so a lot of preparations needed to be made.

Right now though, the Queen just wanted to rest on her bed for a while and take an afternoon nap. As she walked down the hallway towards her own bedroom, felt like the bed itself was calling to her, like a siren's song upon the ocean.

However, before Elsa could reach her bedroom, she heard a noise. It was a... grunting of sorts. Loud, aggressive grunting, almost like someone was... struggling with something. Elsa got her bearings where she was, the upper floor of the castle... the floor Anna's bedroom was on.

Looking over her shoulder, Elsa saw that she was indeed outside of Anna's room. She heard the grunting again and what seemed like... rattling? Elsa was more confused now. Just what was going on and what did her sister have to do with it.

"Oh, Anna, my sweet, whatever has happened to you now," the Queen mumbled to herself.

Heading to the door, Elsa turned the knob. "Anna, are you..." Elsa paused as she saw what was inside of the room.

Anna was lying on the bed, fully naked. However, that wasn't the unusual thing. What was unusual was the fact that her arms and legs were currently chained to the bedposts. She squirmed and wriggled, trying to free herself.

But as she stopped, she looked over at Elsa. "Elsa... hi." She blushed embarrassedly, having not expected anyone to just walk in on her like this, especially not Elsa.

Curiously, Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Anna... what on earth are you doing?"

"Oh, uhhh... long story," Anna admitted, still very embarrassed.

The Queen sat on the other end of the bed, glancing at Anna and admiring her gorgeous nude figure. Her long strawberry blonde hair was flowing free and every single one of her countless freckles was on full display. Anna's nude figure was just beautiful.

"I've got plenty of time." She smirked, having an idea as to why Anna was chained up like this.

Anna sighed. "Okay... Kristoff and I were making love this morning and I wanted to try being tied up for once. See, I always tie him up, but I wanted to switch it up, so when we got into position, the big guy panicked and realised he had deliveries so he ran."

"Why didn't he unchain you?" Elsa asked the million-dollar question.

"He uhhhh... took the key with him by mistake," Anna admitted.

There was adorable giggling coming from the Queen as she laughed at her sister's predicament. Yes, it was a little wrong of her to laugh at such a thing, yet this whole situation was just completely hilarious. She tried to cover her laughter with her mouth, not wanting to subject Anna to any more embarrassment.

Anna frowned, wriggling in her bed. "Hey, it's not funny!"

"It totally is!" Elsa chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Anna groaned. At least Elsa was the only other person in the castle capable of freeing her from this entrapment. "Look... can you just make an ice sword or something to cut through my chains? I've been like this all morning. It's been a miracle I haven't needed to go pee yet."

At that moment, however, Elsa smirked. This was just the thing she wanted. After all, Anna had been gift-wrapped and was rightfully hers for the taking. Plus, the sight of Anna in the nude had let her wake up a bit from the exhaustion of her workday.

"No."

"No? What the hell do you mean no?!" Anna argued. She pulled on the chains, trying to sit up, but it was impossible with her limbs tied to the bedposts. "Elsa, come on! My legs are hurting!"

The Queen then leaned closer to Anna, smirking. "You should have thought of that before you got yourself into this mess, my adorable baby sister." Her eyes were filled with dominance and the freckled princess realised she was now at her lover's mercy.

As Elsa slowly climbed atop Anna, her dress started to melt into snowflakes, giving way to her smooth, beautiful pale skin. Anna blushed as Elsa revealed her own nude figure to her. She worshipped how beautiful Elsa's body was, how slender and elegant the Queen's frame was.

"I should thank Kristoff when he gets home," the Queen cooed, leaning down and caressing Anna's cheek with one of her hands. "I've been wanting to get you in a position like this for some time."

Her sister gulped, stunned by Elsa's great beauty. She wanted this. She could feel her folds start to moisten as Elsa was but inches away from her. Heat swelled up within her as Anna knew she wanted this as well. Kristoff was amazing, but Elsa... she was in another league.

"Well..." Elsa cooed. "Do you want me?"

The princess nodded and Elsa leaned her fingers down, finding Anna's wet, ginger-haired folds waiting for her. She slid a cold finger into Anna, the princess gasping as it gently curled within her and stroked the structure of her inner walls.

"Oh fuck!"

Wickedly, Elsa smirked, sliding more of her fingers into Anna. The folds tightened around her fingers a little, Elsa pressing up Anna's walls. She knew all of Anna's pleasure spots, probably better than Anna knew them herself. They'd made love so many times.

As Anna moaned more, Elsa moved her fingers and gently stroked Anna's bud, pinching it just a little bit, sending her wailing with insane pleasure. She felt the jot of energy flow through her system, wriggling in her chains and crying out.

She opened her eyes, watching as Elsa showed her wonders of pleasure and passion that only she could give. She loved Kristoff, yes... but she loved Elsa, her sister, her queen so much more.

Shivering, Anna looked down, watching as the Queen elegantly played with her folds. She blushed deeply as Elsa brought herself on top of Anna and kissed her softly. Their lips met and Anna closed her eyes, melting into Elsa's soft lips.

"Mmm..." Anna moaned, sighing into the kiss.

"I love you so much, my little snowbug," Elsa cooed, kissing Anna more. Her fingers slipped in deeper into Anna's folds. The princess whimpered as her folds were played with. Elsa fed her fingers deeper and sweeter into her beloved, Anna helpless to resist the pleasure.

Parting, Elsa moved down Anna's body, kissing the freckles that dotted her neck and shoulders and the upper parts of her breast. Anna sighed as Elsa's tender kisses tickled her sun-kissed skin. Elsa's lips were always so tender and sweet to the touch.

She giggled a little, feeling completely at Elsa's mercy. She was loving this. While she did love Elsa and Kristoff equally, she knew that Elsa was much better in the act of lovemaking, not that Kristoff didn't try. But Elsa, having spent many years during their isolation reading books on the art of lovemaking, was a lot more experienced.

Elsa continued to move down, until she eventually was directly in front of Anna's hairy wetness. With her fingers parting the hair covered folds, Elsa gorgeously started to eat Anna out, kissing and making out with Anna's slit. Her cold tongue joined colder fingers. Anna gasped, sweat dripping from her brow.

"OH FUCK ELSA!" She cried out.

Elsa grinned, looking up at Anna lovingly. She kept caressing Anna's folds with her lips, the royal tongue entering and gently threading through Anna's insides. The chill of Elsa's tongue sent a surge of pleasure along Anna's spine, the younger girl feeling tingly under her skin.

Her body feeling warm, Anna wondered if she'd get so hot she'd actually melt the chains. Her heat was great, sweat kept dripping down her face. She gasped loudly as Elsa licked her deeper. She started to feel her wave begin to rise, her orgasm approaching.

"Elsa... I'm gonna come... please... make me come!"

Sliding her tongue and fingers deep into Anna, Elsa determined to make that so. She gazed at Anna's lustful face, knowing the princess's orgasm was imminent. She was going to give her the pleasure she rightfully deserved that day.

Finally, with a great and beautiful cry of joy, Anna came for Elsa softly, leaking her juices into the Queen's mouth. Her hips arched forward and she cried out in a beautiful moan. The juices flowed like a waterfall falling into the great fjord.

Tasing her reward, Elsa grinned. "Mmm... delicious." She looked over at Anna. "But I'm not done yet, my sweet."

"What..." Anna groaned.

Climbing on top of Anna again, Elsa conjured a double-ended ice dildo for herself and Anna. One end slid inside of herself, Elsa letting out a soft sigh that was very arousing to Anna's ears. But then the other end was slid inside of Anna.

As the ice entered her, Anna moaned deeply, her face growing lustful. "Oh yes... please... use that on me... I beg you.."

With pride and joy, Elsa nodded. "I love you, Anna... my gorgeous sister."

Gasping again, Anna watched as Elsa started to thrust, pleasuring them both. The length pumped into Anna, sliding in between her walls. Anna moaned as she felt the size of the ice fill her sex completely. She gripped onto Elsa as the Queen pounded her.

The Queen moaned heavenly, her breasts flopping about just a little bit. Anna grunted in frustration of the fact she couldn't grab them due to her tied up hands. She was so aroused by that point. She wanted to ravage Elsa herself, but she had been denied that by her love.

Elsa grinned and kept thrusting her darling sister. She felt the waves course through her veins. She wanted to finish herself and Anna. She moaned, feeling the size of her icy member fill her inside. She truly felt one with the ice and snow itself.

Eventually, the two sisters came together, Elsa kissing Anna's lips deeply during the orgasm. Her mouth covered Anna's own as she cupped her cheeks. The kiss was hard, passionate and beautiful, Elsa giving all of her love into that single kiss.

"MMMMMMMM!" Anna moaned into Elsa's mouth, before they parted. "... I love you."

"Love you too, baby sister," Elsa said with a smile, touching foreheads with Anna. "Now... let's get you out of these chains and get some chocolate in you. You deserve a reward."

"Mm... yes my queen," Anna cooed lovingly.

xXx

Kristoff was worried sick as he headed through the gates of the castle, knowing he'd forgotten to free Anna from her chains. Being the doofus he was, it was many hours before he'd realised his mistake. He just hoped that Anna had freed herself or someone had rescued her.

"I can't believe I was an idiot like that Sven!" He grumbled. "I'm a terrible boyfriend, aren't I?"

"Not if you don't say sorry," Sven responded, in Kristoff's own derpy voice.

The ice harvester sighed. Saying sorry would help, but he still felt bad. He knew Anna had trusted him and he felt he'd just let her down. He just hoped Anna wouldn't be too upset. Her happiness was much too important to him.

As he took Sven to the stables, he noticed Elsa was waiting for him.

"Hey, Elsa," he greeted her. "You uhhh... haven't seen Anna around have you?"

"Might have," Elsa smirked. "What's up?"

"Well..." He blushed a little. "I kinda..."

"Tried doing kinky sex with Anna, but forgot to unchain her?"

His eyes widened. "How did you..." He sighed. "You took her as your own didn't you."

Elsa grinned. "Thanks for leaving her gift wrapped for me."

Then, Kristoff laughed. "Elsa... I'd be jealous you'd stole my girl... but I'd be lying." He gave her a hug. "Thanks for making sure she got some fun out of all this."

"My pleasure, big guy," Elsa replied, hugging him back.

xXx

**Author's note: **And the day's offerings are concluded with this lovely little smutty piece. Honestly, if you ask me, there should be no divide between Elsanna and Kristanna shippers. Since at the end of the day, Kristoff would be totally cool with Elsa banging Anna lol. Anyhoo, that's all for me today.


End file.
